Neve Eterna
by UchihaTonTon
Summary: Aizawa Miyabi e Tomoko Nomura estrelam uma história sobre o sentimento das duas .
1. Solidão

Capitulo 1: Solidão

**Capitulo 1: Solidão **

Ela virou pro outro lado da cama mais uma vez. Arrumou o cobertor, o primeiro travesseiro e o segundo ela abraçou. Respirou fundo e sentiu a dor de cabeça mais forte. Era inverno no Japão e aquele frio poderia fazer qualquer um se sentir mal . Os jornais indicavam um inverno rigoroso e algumas estradas apresentavam problemas.

Mas não era apenas o frio que fazia aquela garota, Aizawa Miyabi se sentir mal. Era a solidão.Desde aquele incidente do ano passado, onde ela foi salva por Onizuka de ser presa, ela achou melhor não voltar mais a escola e com isso não encontrou mais seus amigos, que também não vieram ao seu encontro.Não sabia o que se passava, se eles não queriam mais falar com ela, se tinham colocado ela como culpada pela saída de Onizuka ou o que, mas, a verdade é que desde aquele incidente não viu mais eles e se sentia insegura demais para arriscar contato e ser ignorada.

É fato que aquele incidente também lhe trouxe coisas boas: foi graças a aquilo que com o tempo ela superou o trauma da morte de sua melhor amiga Mizuki e conseguiu seguir em frente, voltando a ser aquela pessoa bondosa e carismática que era antes. Mas é verdade também é que uma das conseqüências daquele incidente foi a solidão e não tinha ninguém com quem poderia ser bondosa e carismática como sempre foi com muitas pessoas antes.

O cenário era sombrio:o quarto quase todo escuro era grande, o que parecia aumentar a sensação de solidão que acompanhava Miyabi, como se aquilo fosse um mundo e ela estava sozinho naquele mundo. Parecia que ela estava pagando os pecados em uma prisão de algo que fez. Os ursinhos em cima da estante,outraora simpáticos, pareciam olhar para ela como se reprovassem ela.A trilha sonora era um irritante barulho de pingos da chuva que aconteceu noite passada.

Esse cenário e sentimentos era uma convite para depressão,amargura,tristeza.Em sua cabeça,Miyabi desenha os traços mais feios possíveis que mostravam seus pensamentos.Quase que tentando fugir disso, como um tique, pegou seu celular que estava ao lado e começou a mexer até que, quase que inconscientemente caiu na lista de números dos amigos que tinha.

Conforme ia passando os nomes,seus olhos começaram a marejar e lagrimas lentas foram caindo no travesseiro. Começou lembrar desses amigos que não podia ligar e veio na memória sua amiga Mizuki.Sim , o trauma tinha passado, mas não a saudade. Pensava que naquele momento precisava de um abraço e um carinho de uma melhor amiga como Mizuki era, mas aquilo não era possível. Lembrou que sua amiga já estava morta e talvez não existisse alguém que fosse tão importante quando Mizuki foi quando viva...

...e parou. Quase que como coincidência, na hora que pensava na importância única de Mizuki, Miaybi viu no celular o nome da única pessoa que talvez fosse tão importante quando a falecida.

A garota no celular em questão era Tomoko, Nomura Tomoko. A aparição daquele nome fez Miyabi apertar com força o celular...


	2. Relembrando minhas memórias

**Capitulo 2:Relembrando minhas memórias **

Tomoko Nomura. Para a grande maioria dos japoneses, ela era, naquele momento, a idol número 1 do Japão .Seu nome aparecia em diversos comerciais , diversos programas e diversas revistas. No entanto, para Miyabi , aquele nome representava algo ainda bem maior do que tudo isso. Enquanto olhava aquele nome no celular, Miyabi começou a lembrar de sua relação com Tomo ...

Miyabi e Tomo se conheceram no jardim da infância . Miyabi era uma garota daquelas que todas queriam ser amigas: rica, bonita , simpática, carinhosa, inteligente, carismática. Uma princesa . E de longe , quem observava aquela princesa era a Tomoko. Bonitinha, mas só , nada de especial , nem rica nem pobre, meio burrinha, insegura , Tomo via na princesa Miyabi algo como um ídolo . Mas se contentava apenas em ver, por achar que uma princesa nunca falaria com uma vassala como ela .

Mas falou . Dentro os vários "plebeus", Tomo foi a escolhida por Miyabi . Não se sabe o motivo, mas a verdade é que se Miyabi dava atenção a todos , e, meio daqueles todos desenvolveu um carinho em especial por Tomo e...

...E nsse momento, a aflição por lembrar da amizade das duas era tão grande que Miyabi decidiu levantar . Se arrumou , e quase como uma fuga, decidiu caminhar naquele frio Japão para não ser sufocada pela solidão que fazia um contraste cruel com as lembranças de sua querida amiga . Colocou então uma toca, um casaco e saiu, tendo como destino o parque.

Mas , 15 minutos depois de andar no branco e gelado parque , Miyabi lembrava constantemente, para onde quer que olhasse , de alguma lembrança de sua amiga , quase como se aquelas lembranças estivessem cobrando de Miyabi uma relembrada.

Decidiu então se entregar e relembrar aqueles momentos. Mesmo que isso lhe trouxesse saudades e a lembrança de estar sozinha, talvez pudesse , mesmo que só em pensamento , sentir do seu lado mais uma vez aquela velha amiga e querida amiga. Deixou então que sua cabeça fosse levada pelos pensamentos ...


	3. Lembranças de amor e de ódio

**Capitulo 3 : Lembranças de amor e de ódio **

Os pensamentos de Miyabi então voltaram ao momento do inicio da amizade dela com Tomoko .

-Seu nome ? –pergunta, nas memórias de Miyabi, uma pequena Miyabi .

-To-To-To-Tomo-Tomoko Nomura –responde uma assustada Tomoko.

-Tomo-Chan , né ? – diz Miyabi

-a pequena Miyabi segura as mãos da Tomo-

-Prazer. Meu nome é Aizawa Miyabi. Vamos ser amigas de hoje em diante , sim ?

-Si-i-i-i-i-m-m ! - responde Tomoko, assustada.

Esse inocente dialogo foi o inicio da amizade das duas . Como já citado , Tomo via Miyabi como uma idola, uma pessoa perfeita, e não sabia o pq de Miyabi ter escolhido ela como amiga. Ignorando o fato de que Miyabi era gentil com todos, a verdade é que uma completava a outra e Miyabi sentia isso. Para uma garota atrapalhada e sem nada de especial como era Tomoko, uma pessoa "perfeita" como Miyabi era alguém que estava sempre lhe ajudando e ensinando . Já a inocência natural da não-perfeição de Tomoko era algo que agradava Miyabi . Aquela coisa de "pessoa normal" e todos os defeitos e qualidades que isso traz que tinha Tomoko era algo que encantava a pequena Miyabi.

Essa apresentação foi a primeira de muitas boas lembranças que vieram na cabeça de Miyabi

Lembrou do dia que voltavam do passeio escolar. Ela , atenta na janela para não perder um centímetro do cenário. Já Tomo ,no banco ao lado, depois de um dia inteiro correndo, lutava contra o sono até se entregar. Miyabi deitou a cabeça da amiga do seu colo , cobriu o resto do corpo e passava sua pequena mão na cabeça de Tomo. Esta, dormindo , como que por instinto , agarrava sua pequena mão no colo de Miyabi e roçava seu rosto nas pernas da amiga quase que como se fizesse um auto-carinho . No ar, aquele sentimento de afeto natural de quem acaricia e de quem é acariciado .

Também lembrou das vezes que consolava Tomo quando essa chorava. Encostava a cabeça de Tomo em seu ombro e fazia carinho lhe falando sábias palavras. Essa retribuía com um doce sorriso que enchia o coração de Miyabi de alegria .

E foi lembrando .Aquela festa de aniversário, aquele dia brincando, isso e assado... cada lembrança forçava seu rosto a fazer um sorriso que expressava a felicidade que sentia ao lembrar dos momentos com sua amiga. Ela era, com certeza, a única pessoa naquele momento que poderia preencher aquela lacuna no coração de Miyabi. Mas a verdade é que elas não se falavam mais e Miyabi não podia contar com ela naquele momento.

Isso lhe fazia sofrer então não adiantava no momento pensar o quão importante seria a presença da sua amiga naquele momento. Decidiu continuar relembrando o passado ...lembrou então de um episódio, de outro , de outro , até que , cortante como uma faca, uma lembrança veio quase gritada em sua mente :

-SUA VACA LEITERA !

Miyabi parou naquele momento como se tivesse sentido o baque. Seu pé pisou forte na dura neve que cobria o chão. Chacoalhou a cabeça , esperou alguns segundos para se recuperar e continuou a andar até que de novo em sua mente veio ...

-NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM ! EU TE ODEIO !

Esse foi mais forte e Miyabi se ajoelhou . Mais forte do que a dor que o gelo causava em suas mãos naquele momento, era o bater do seu coração . Sua respiração acelerava, e sua cabeça rodava . Parece que aquelas frases que viam na sua memória e cortavam as doces lembranças eram frases que iam lembrar ela de um dura realidade...


	4. A decisão

**Capitulo 4: A decisão **

Naquele momento , Miyabi se sentia como se tivesse voltado no seu quarto: estava sozinha no local , sentia a mesma dor de cabeça e o parque vazio causava-lhe a mesma sensação de que estava sozinha no mundo. Só que dessa vez, ao invés dos pingos de chuva serem o som , agora quem fazia a muito mais irritante trilha sonora eram os gritos que vinham violentamente na sua cabeça . Mudando seu tom de frase em frase , eles continuavam:

- Todas as vitaminas devem ir para os seus peitos ao invés de ir pra cabeça. Por isso você tem peitos tão grandes mas é tão burra ! – ( Esse veio de maneira cínica e venenosa)

-SUA LATA DE LIXO ! (Esse veio gritado e violento )

-É lógico que vou ganhar de você, seu lixo. (Esse veio lenta e pesado) .

Não, Miyabi não estava enlouquecendo. Esses pensamentos tinham um motivo para aparecerem. É fato que Miyabi não falava mais com nenhum dos seus amigos e entre eles Tomoko. E igual aos seus amigos, a quebra da amizade com Tomoko se deu por uma série de fatores que foram acumulando até um fator principal acabar com tudo. .

Mas, o fim de amizade com Tomoko se deu numa época diferente das dos outros colegas. Na época que estava contra Onizuka , o ódio e a amargura que Miyabi sentia pelos outros e pelo mundo eram tão grandes que ela começou a se virar contra todas as pessoas e mesmo sua amiga , sua preciosa amiga Tomoko, não escapou disso e virou alvo de judiação de Miyabi . E essas cruéis frases mostradas foram desferidas por Miyabi contra sua amiga .

Sim , é difícil acreditar que uma amizade tão bonita quanto a das duas teve frases como aquelas, mas elas existiram. Todas do lado de Miyabi , que descontava em Tomoko o ódio que sentia pelo outros.Tomoko não se defendia , se limitava apenas a olhar assustada e chorar muito .

Os pensamentos das crueldades feitas por ela contra sua amiga continuaram e quando pararam , Miyabi então se lembrou de uma triste realidade que ela já sabia: não tinha mais o direito de ser amiga de Tomoko . Não , ela não merecia mais a amizade de Tomoko. Teve o amor e o carinho em suas mãos , mas jogou fora por causa de seus horríveis erros . Estava pagando pelos seus pecados como ser humano .

Ajoelhada, começou então a chorar muito de arrependimento pelos seus erros, pela falta da amiga e principalmente pela dor que causou nessa amiga. Abriu as mãos que estavam agarradas no gelo e elas sangravam e doíam. A neve estava dura, muito gelada , quase como se nunca fosse derreter , como se fosse uma neve eterna , que parecia saber dos pecados de Miyabi e queria dar sua contribuição na punição a ela . Ora parecendo violenta, ora cínica , ora agressiva, a neve não era apenas uma decoração do sombrio parque, parecia um juiz em um tribunal dando a sentença contra a "réu" Miyabi .

Miyabi aceitava sua pena. Não poderia mais ser amiga de Tomoko, não tinha esse direito . Mas aquilo não era o suficiente . Sentiu no seu peito de que, mesmo que não pudesse mudar as coisas, tinha naquele momento uma obrigação: encontrar a sua amiga pela ultima vez e então assumir os seus erros e pedir desculpas . Não apagaria as coisas horríveis que fez mas poderia ao menos, nem que fosse só um pouco , falar para sua amiga o quanto estava arrependida de ter feito ela sofrer . E na verdade aquilo era o que mais machucava Miyabi naquele momento:ter feito sua amiga sofrer.

Com esse decisão em mente, Miyabi levantou , se recompôs e partiu , pela ultima vez, em direção a casa de Tomoko...


	5. A chegada

Capitulo 1: Solidão

**Capitulo 5: A chegada **

O caminho do parque até a casa de Tomoko nunca pareceu tão longo. Na verdade, ele estava do mesmo tamanho que sempre esteve , mas , para uma tensa Miyabi, ele parecia 10 vezes maior . E a tensão era apenas um dos sentimentos que acompanhava ela naquele momento. Sentia-se insegura, ansiosa, com a barriga rodando e mesmo com o frio suava . Mexia os dedos de maneira irracional como um tique usado para desabafar. Tinha medo que tudo que passava naquele momento não fosse as únicas dores de sua "punição" . Afinal, não sabia como Tomoko reagiria ao ver ela. Seria xingada? Desprezada? Não sabia , só sabia que qualquer reação negativa que sofresse(por mais justa que fosse) seria o suficiente para que ela , frágil como estava, cair em prantos .

Estava muito mal e conforme caminhava sentia o chão cheio de neve duro de pisar, o que lhe fazia mais mal ainda. Parecia que a "neve eterna" queria dar uma contribuição para que a agonia dela fosse cada vez mais Em seus pensamentos tentava "ensaiar" como agiria naquele momento, pensava sobre a situação e... não pensava mais nada, pois sua cabeça funcionava rápido demais devido aos maus sentimentos e não conseguia fixar o pensamento em uma coisa só .

Saiu do parque, caminhou mais algumas ruas, andou mais alguns minutos e depois de minutos que pareceram anos, ela finalmente estava em frente ao farol e a rua que, quando atravessados , daria em frente a lanchonete e a casa de Tomoko. Olhou para um lado, para o outro, deu uma leve corrida tomando cuidado para não cair, atravessou e finalmente chegou no outro lado da rua. Chegou perto da porta, sentiu um frio na barriga e todos os maus sentimentos anteriores, deu uma hesitada mas reunindo um mínimo de coragem entrou na lanchonete.

Sentiu aquele típico cheiro de tempero que sempre tem em lanchonetes, o que mexeu um pouco com o seu já judiado estomago . Escutou vários barulhos: um senhor , que lia o jornal e tomava café com "sugadinhas" , o que causava um irritante barulho; o barulho de garfos, feito por uma criança que comia na ultima mesa do lado esquerdo; o barulho da chapa ao receber uma carne ainda congelada, enfim , todos esses típicos barulhos de lanchonete que faziam ,juntos, uma orquestra das não muito agradáveis . Evitou de pensar nisso e dirigiu-se logo ao banco que ficava perto da onde o pai de Tomoko estava atendendo as pessoas. Ainda estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas preferiu adotar uma postura de "vai ou racha" em relação aos medos e dores que sentia, senão nunca conseguiria o seu objetivo .

Sentou e arrumou a roupa , distraiu-se sendo surpreendida por uma voz :

-Senhora cliente, o que deseja? – perguntou o pai de Miyabi .

Ela tentou falar mas gaguejou . Na sua mente, o ensaio que fez para o momento dizia que ela não deveria ser surpreendida para evitar qualquer sentimento ruim que isso causasse. Mas foi, e isso lhe fez gaguejar e hesitar . O homem perguntou mais uma vez e continuou olhando para Miyabi .

Mesmo que não fosse mais amiga de Tomoko, teria que se apresentar como uma , caso contrário o pai dela poderia evitar o encontro das duas pensando que Miyabi era alguma pessoa querendo fazer maldades com sua famosa filha . Ela então, depois de parar de gaguejar e se recompor, disse:

-Boa Tarde, eu sou uma velha amiga da filha do senhor, nos conhecemos desde o jardim da infância . Vim fazer uma visita, o senhor pode chama-la , por favor ? Estou com muita saudade.

O senhor então deu um sorriso e começou a falar alto o quanto era bom que a filha tivesse visitas mas que Tomoko não estava. Pediu então que Miyabi entrasse na casa e esperasse por Tomoko no próprio quarto da garota .

O primeiro objetivo estava cumprido . Miyabi agradeceu, pediu licença e então subiu as dependências até chegar ao quarto . Ao estender a mão para abrir a porta, sentiu um misto curioso de um sentimento de euforia e satisfação por estar lá e ao mesmo tempo os mesmos sentimentos de ansiedade e todos os outros que sentia no parque .

Entrou então. Sentiu um cheiro familiar, uma clima familiar . Deu uma bela olhada e constatou: o quarto não tinha mudado muito desde sua ultima visita .Estava cansada e antes de pensar em mais algo, tomou a liberdade de sentar na cama. Arrumou a roupa, respirou e se pos a esperar pela Tomoko, enquanto isso observava o quarto e sentiu uma montanha de sentimentos bons que a muito não sentia. Aquele quarto tinha a aura e o clima de sua amiga e isso fazia Miyabi sentir-se tão bem a ponto de parecer que nada de ruim tinha acontecido em sua vida . Começou a ser levada de novo pelas boas lembranças a ponto de esquecer para o que estava lá e não perceber a passada de meia hora. Mas ...

-TOM...

O Barulho da porta sendo aberta fez Miyabi despertar desse sono. Tomou um susto e pela segunda vez foi surpreendida quando não podia. Viu pela porta entrar uma figura familiar.

E o barulho da porta sendo aberta era a trilha sonora da chegada de sua amiga. A chegada de Tomoko Nomura. Era o momento chave: as duas amigas mais uma vez estavam frente a frente ...


	6. Frente a Frente

**Capitulo 6: Frente a frente **

Miyabi viu ela entrar no quarto. Ela, Tomoko Nomura estava na sua frente . Pega de surpresa mais uma vez, Miyabi sentiu aquele típico sentimento de pessoa surpreendida : sua cabeça, distraída e sem foco, focou naquela pessoa. Tudo no seu corpo começou a funcionar rápido ,seu coração disparou e sua respiração ficou irregular. Começou alguns tiques com o corpo naturais de quem está nervoso, como engolir a saliva constantemente e mexer os dedos. Tentava arrumar os pensamentos , tentava lembrar do que tinha ensaiado para o momento e não conseguia chegar em nada devido a tensão , quando...

-Miyabi-Chan!? – falou Tomoko, numa voz que expressava surpresa.

Miyabi então conseguiu voltar um pouco a si naquele momento e prestou atenção em Tomoko . Ela parecia surpresa, mas não era uma surpresa que expressava nervosismo, raiva , felicidade, nem nada. Isso deixou Miyabi em duvida , pois não sabia até onde aquela reação que não expressava nada além de surpresa poderia virar uma reação de raiva, de felicidade ou qualquer outro sentimento. Se deixou levar por essa duvida misturada ainda com o fato de que não conseguia começar o que precisava fazer e gerou , da sua parte, um silêncio que veio junto dos sentimentos de tensão de novo .

Da parte de Tomoko sua resposta foi o silêncio também gerado pela surpresa de ver uma pessoa inesperada. Mas perai, quem disse que ela precisava falar ? Quer dizer, ela que foi dispensada por Miyabi a anos atrás. Quem estava lá para falar é a Miyabi .E como essa estava sem reação , isso causou um silêncio de alguns segundos que deu espaço para o som do local : barulho dos carros, alguns barulhos vindo da lanchonete , o barulho natural dos corpos das duas em algum movimento e... o barulho da "neve eterna" que ora ou outra caia pesada mostrando que ainda estava lá, com um barulho irritante, quase que como se tivesse debochando da situação...

Esse silencio das duas e essa trilha sonora natural feita pelo local gerou uma sensação estranha de parecer que naquele momento só existiam as duas no mundo, como se todos tivessem se retirado para deixar o "palco mundo" livre para as duas. O espaço parecia menor naquele momento. Parecia que aquele silencio não ia ser quebrado. Mas Miyabi, por mais mal que estivesse se sentido , num momento de 1 segundo lembrou-se do pq estava lá e ajudada por um quase reflexo, tentou , de alguma maneira, fazer com que as coisas seguissem e, com uma voz hesitante, soltou :

-Ehr .. hum .. oi .

E O silencio veio de novo . Tomoko manteve-se parada e com a mesma expressão. Miyabi tinha dado um importante passo mas a pior tensão ainda estava por vir, pois o próximo passo seria o decisivo: eram nas próxima respostas que Tomoko colocaria as cartas na mesa e revelaria se aquele sentimento de surpresa dela ia virar um sentimento de raiva, de felicidade , ou do que for . A sorte estava lançada e só restava a Miyabi esperar e mesmo que a espera seja mínima pela resposta foi tempo suficiente para Miyabi sentir tudo de mal que tinha sentido naquele dia e apertar sua mão forte e ...

-Quanto tempo... –disse Miyabi .

Essa foi a resposta dada por Tomoko, que interrompeu a amargura de Miyabi fazendo ela soltar a respiração em tom de alivio . Ainda era uma resposta com tom de surpresa mas mais esclarecedora : mostrava que aparentemente Tomoko não teria, não pelo menos de inicio , uma postura agressiva ou que dispensasse Miyabi.. Isso aliviou a tensão de Miyabi um pouco mas não relaxou : queria confirmar mesmo se teria pelo menos a chance de ter uma conversa. E mesmo que ainda sentindo-se mal , estava mais confiante e disse:

-Sim... eu poderia falar com você ?

-Claro que sim , pode falar ...-respondeu Tomoko calmamente .

Essa resposta positiva selou o que era os momentos mais difíceis . Pois , mesmo que Tomo se mostrasse calma ao ver ela logo de inicio, nada garantiria que gostaria de escutar o Miyabi tem a dizer ou que não poderia mudar a reação. E mesmo que ela ainda pudesse mudar sua reação mais pra frente para algo ruim, já tinha dado , com aquela resposta , pelo menos um tempo inicial para Miyabi tentar . Ainda travada para ir direto ao assunto principal , Miyabi deixou de sentir um pouco as coisas ruins e agora sentia-se mais travada e tímida do qualquer outra coisa, mas foi em frente, mesmo assim, movida pela vontade de pedir desculpas a amiga e para começar esse processo, soltou a seguinte pergunta:

-E então , como vão as coisas ?

Tomoko começou a responder naturalmente , e conforme ia falando , mesmo que ainda tivesse uma ponta de surpresa conseguia a cada frase ser cada vez mais natural. Falava sobre sua rotina , sua vida de ídolo , sobre diversas coisas .

E isso fez com que uma Miyabi, que parecia ter colocado as coisas em ordem na cabeça para fazer o que precisava, se perder mais uma vez, mas dessa vez se perdeu por algo bom. Isso pq Tomoko falava e Miyabi na verdade nem prestava muita atenção no assunto em si mas prestava toda atenção do mundo em Tomo . E reparou que ela estava linda. Sempre foi linda, mas estava mais ainda. Seus cabelos brilhavam e pareciam fortes. Sua boca estava bem vermelha e mesmo com o tempo frio sua pele estava ótima. Conforme falava, mesmo que um pouco travada por não entender a situação, ainda assim demonstrava aquele seu jeito meigo e encantador que era bem natural seu . Passava algo mais forte e confiante do que era em outros tempos. Isso aumentava a naturalidade dela e fazia suas expressões fofas e lindas Sentada na cama perto de Miyabi , ela mexia as suas pequenas mãos e as esfregavam docilmente para espantar o frio.

Os olhos de Miyabi brilhavam olhando para ela.Parecia que um anjo estava em sua frente. Prestando atenção em todas essas familiares características, Miyabi começou a se lembrar mais uma vez de seus momentos juntos. Se entregou e sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação de felicidade que sentiu no parque e ao entrar no quarto . Aquela sensação que só aquela sua amiga conseguia fazer ela sentir , quando juntava aquela imagem fofa que passava Tomo em sua frente com as calorosas lembranças do passado de amizade das duas.

Aquele misto de sensações boas era algo que não sentia a muito tempo e ela sentia-se no céu se deixando levar por aqueles sentimentos ...

E sentia,sentia a felicidade, as lembranças, a sua linda amiga na frente e sentia ...

Sentia mais nada ... uma imagem vista por Miyabi ao reparar no canto do quarto de Tomo acertou Miyabi tão forte e criando um sentimento tão forte de amargura que fez ela simplesmente parar de sentir tudo...


	7. Miyabi e Tomoko

**Capitulo 7: Miyabi e Tomoko **

Tomoko continuava a falar , mas Miyabi estava estática .Se fosse só estática, tudo bem , mas o que vinha junto era um sentimento tão ruim, talvez pior que todos que sentiu até aquele momento. Tentava puxar o ar, mas ele não vinha . Tentava se mexer , mas seu corpo parecia estar duro como a neve eterna que caia lá fora. Sentia seus pensamentos embaralhados e sem sentido aparecendo aos poucos. Sentiu uma tristeza enorme vindo no seu peito junto com uma terrível vontade de chorar.

O motivo que causou isso era um retângulo. Localizado perto da cama de Tomoko, pra ser mais exato, na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Parado, meio deitado, segurado por um suporte que impedia que ele estivesse todo deitado. Tamanha de mais ou menos 30 cm de largura e altura. Bordas banhadas de falso ouro, que faziam um bonito contraste com o corpo de madeira..Entre outros detalhes.

Mas o "detalhe" mais importante estava dentro dele . Protegido por um vidro que ficava a sua frente, era um lago. O lago na verdade estava ao fundo. E do lado esquerdo uma bonita macieira , a direita algumas flores . No centro uma pequena e gordinha mão pousada em um rosto branco, liso . Alias , a outra bochecha desse rosto estava pousada sobre mais uma bochecha , essa mais gordinha e rosadinha . Olhos brilhantes iluminavam a cena, cabelos lisos e bonitos enfeitavam ela .

Detalhe ali e acolá. Detalhes que juntos formavam uma foto . Uma foto de infância , de quando os tempos eram bons, onde se via , felizes, com uma bela paisagem de fundo, na frente , o principal : abraçadas , protagonizavam a foto uma pequena Miyabi e uma pequena Tomo . Essa foto demonstrava que , mesmo com tudo que aconteceu , Tomo ainda guardava uma lembrança de sua amiga, o que mostrava o quão importante foi a amizade das duas para ela.

Ver isso , para quem esperava nem ser atendida , trouxe em Miyabi primeiro um choque, depois um misto de tudo que tinha sentido naquele dia e naquele péssimo ano que passou. Mesmo com tudo que fez de mal, parece que sua amiga não a odiava. Os sentimentos que tinham naquela hora começaram a tomar ela e liderados pelo sentimento de culpa pelo que fez, não conseguia, não conseguia mais agüentar eles . Mais do que nunca sentiu a necessidade de se desculpar e explodiu, esquecendo de tudo: do mal-estar, do choque do que viu, de tudo que tinha preparado para o momento , do mundo e numa atitude impulsiva , ela interrompeu a fala de uma distraída Tomo se jogando em cima dela, colocando as mãos sobre o ombro e com um tom de voz que expressava tanta agonia que até machucava a garganta , ela disse:

-DESCULPA !

Esse grito cheio de agonia parece que calou o mundo. Uma assustada Tomoko parece ter perdido a idéia do que acontecia por alguns segundos. Sentia as mãos de Miyabi tremer forte em seus ombros e enquanto tentava colocar a cabeça no lugar ,ouviu um som de soluço , de lagrimas caindo e de uma respiração assustadoramente irregular alternando tons baixos e altos, quase como um engasgo.

Ao olhar pra frente, Tomo viu a imagem de uma Miyabi lentamente levantando a cabeça. Conforme os cabelos saiam da frente do rosto e caiam nos ombros, a face dela pode ser vista aos poucos . E aquela face linda nunca foi vista com uma expressão como aquelas. Seus olhos soltavam lagrimas , sua boca meio aberta respirando sem parar , os músculos do rosto contraiam-se . Aquele rosto era a imagem que representava toda a agonia sentida pela garota no momento . Sua boca,seca e meio sem cor, então abriu-se e continou :

-DESCULPA-ela gritou de novo, e continou- EU ESTAVA ERRADA ...Nos sempre estávamos juntos , você se dedicava tanto a mim nessa amizade... e , por causa de um mal momento, eu ignorei tudo o que passamos de bom e descontei em você ...minha preciosa amiga...eu te fiz mal , te chamei de coisas horríveis e judiei de você ...te fiz chorar...

Estou arrependida, meu coração está doendo muito agora e dói sempre que lembro o que fiz para uma pessoa que amava tanto, não posso mais agüentar , eu não posso te pedir para aceitar minhas desculpas, mas estou aqui pra poder falar o quanto estou arrependida e como errei e me desculpar por isso... te mostrar que você estava com a razão, o quanto eu estava errada...por favor, fique a vontade para descontar em mim se quiser... Estou mal, estou mal por ter te feito sofrer...

Ela falou tudo isso alternando respirações irregulares e lagrimas . Então , Miyabi parou de falar e o silêncio tomou o ar. Mais calma depois daquela explosão , Miyabi só soltava respiradas ora mais profundas, ora mais calmas. Naquele momento, seu objetivo tinha terminado. Ela se propôs a assumir seus erros e mostrar pra amiga seu arrependimento, e cumpriu . Sua parte estava terminada e não cabia mais a ela o que viria a seguir. Continou quieta e o silêncio causava uma expectativa do que viria e depois de alguns segundos chegou a hora da resposta de Tomo:

-Eu pensei que tinha errado ...

Tomo falou e um silêncio veio no ar. Miyabi olhou sem entender e viu que Tomo mudou seu rosto de surpresa e agora dava um leve e gentil sorriso . Miyabi ficou surpresa e então Tomo continuou :

-Eu pensei que tinha errado , pq , mesmo que eu fosse considerada a mais burra da escola , a mais insegura, uma pessoa que ninguém poderia gostar , a Miyabi-Chan sempre andou comigo... você sempre teve paciência e continuava a andar comigo , me ensinando , me incentivando . Quando aquilo tudo começou , eu pensei que daquela vez eu pudesse ter feito algo tão ruim que levou a Miyabi-Chan a se afastar de mim... agora , a Miyabi-Chan me pede desculpas , mas eu nunca guardei sentimentos ruins sobre você, até por isso eu sempre guardei essa nossa foto aqui, para sempre lembrar da nossa época de amigas...só pensava que, se a Miyabi-Chan não queria mais andar comigo ,não iria incomodar ela, eu só queria que ela fosse feliz então e sorrisse , sorrisse como sorria nessa foto ...tudo isso pq ...

Um momento de silêncio se deu no ar, e Tomoko então continou ...

-Tudo isso pq a Miyabi-Chan é uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim ...e eu sempre quero que ela esteja feliz..se a Miyabi-Chan diz desculpas, eu não acho que elas sejam necessárias , mas caso sejam elas estão dadas...justo eu , que tantas vezes tive a compaixão da Miyabi-Chan , a paciência... Não iria dar desculpas se a Miyabi-Chan acha que precisa se desculpar?

Tomoko parou de falar mais uma vez e chegou perto de Miyabi ,colocou sua dócil mão sobre o rosto dela , fez um movimento de dedão que limpou as lagrimas e, fazendo um calmo carinho sobre o rosto de Miyabi , ela disse :

-Eu te amo, Miyabi-Chan , eu te amo, minha amiga ...

Nesse momento, Miyabi e Tomo se abraçaram. Miyabi chorava muito e Tomoko começou pouco tempo depois. . Dessa vez, não era um choro de tristeza . As duas choravam bons sentimentos de alivio e de felicidade.

Tudo isso pq aquilo era um momento especial da vida das duas . Aquele abraço representava um recomeço de uma amizade que nunca deveria ter parado .

Uma nova historia começaria , e no meio do choro das duas , dava pra escutar a "neve eterna" caindo lá fora. Só que , dessa vez, ela não parecia estar mais brava ou agressiva como em outros momentos ...


	8. Neve Eterna

**Capitulo final : Neve Eterna **

Já se passavam alguns bons minutos desde que aquele abraço selou o recomeço da amizade das duas . Digo bons , pois diferente dos que tinham se passado antes daquilo , esses novos minutos passaram sem sentimentos ruins , apenas bons, onde as duas trocaram mais algumas carinhosas palavras , abraçaram-se mais e terminaram de colocar os pingos nos is . Mais alguns diálogos necessários para tudo e decidiram matar a saudade fazendo um passeio pra ficar mais tempo juntas. Afinal , como amigas, devem fazer o que amigas fazem , ou seja , passear , ficar juntas , etc etc ...

E chegando no momento atual, as duas , com a maquiagem borrada , se divertiam . Estavam sentadas e maquiavam uma a outra para poderem sair .Tomo , sentada, tinha uma Miyabi ajoelhada atrás dela juntando o cabelo da amiga para logo em seguida passar uma escova que fazia os lindos cabelos mel de Tomo alongarem-se . Terminado , pegou um laço e prendeu na parte de cima da cabeça da amiga , fazendo seu rosto naturalmente fofo parecer mais bonito ainda com aquele lacinho enfeitando sua cabeça. Ajoelhou-se então de frente para a amiga, pediu para ela fechar os olhos pois ia começou a maquiar o rosto dela. Miyabi estava muito feliz de poder ver aquele rosto lindo de olhos fechados na sua frente mais uma vez. Quase que por instinto, cada vez que passava maquiagem na bochecha de Tomo, ela parava a mão no rosto da amiga e esfregava o dedão num rápido carinho.Continuou e riu quando , numa passada de maquiagem no rosto de Tomo, a amiga deu um espirro bem baixinho seguido de uma careta . Tômo riu também. Enfim , cada momento daquele ato tão simples entre amigas era muito importante e elas queriam aproveitar o máximo , conversando bastante e reparando o máximo possível uma na outra.

Terminaram e então, arrumadas, decidiram que sairiam sem rumo e deixariam o momento decidir o caminho . Desceram a escada, despediram-se do pai de Tomo , saíram da lanchonete , deram uma leve parada ao sentir o frio que estava do lado de fora, olharam prum lado e pro outro pra atravessar a rua e começaram o passeio do outro lado da rua.

Lado a lado , suas respirações saiam com um típico ar de que respira em um dia frio e junto saiam palavras formando uma conversa. Tinham ainda muito o que conversar, afinal , pra amigas daquele naipe , tanto tempo afastadas exigia uma longa conversa pra tudo ficar em dia . Uma vazia rua ajudava a tarefa, pois Tomo não precisaria parar pra ficar dando autógrafos .

Como combinado, o instinto decidiria o caminho que iam tomar e curioso o fato de que o destino levou a um caminho que era o mesmo que tomavam quando eram crianças,a mais de 10 anos atrás. Tudo estava lá : a arvore que tentavam subir , o balanço que sempre brincavam; o cachorro que sempre corria atrás das duas(hoje já velho, apenas levantou a cabeça vendo as duas passar) As duas viam e comentavam , rindo de boas lembranças . E também a moça do chocolate que fica na mesma esquina a anos estava lá, e como algumas coisas não mudam , as duas , assim como quando crianças , pediram um pra cada . E como algumas coisas não mudam mesmo, Tomo lambuzou a boca tomando chocolate igual quando criança . Um olhar inocente ao perceber isso fez uma observadora Miyabi rir e sorrir ao ver mais uma vez aquele rosto fofo e inocente que sempre gostou de olhar . As duas riram .

Continuando o caminho , Miyabi percebeu então que no momento passavam pelo mesmo cenário que ela veio . Percebeu de olhar , pq , se fosse pela sensação , nunca teria percebido . Tudo parecia mudado. E não só no cenário. Seus próprios sentimentos pareciam estar muitos diferentes . Seus pensamentos pareciam naturalmente organizados. A barriga não tinha mais aquelas sensações estranhas, sua cabeça não doía mais.Sentia o peito aliviado, ria por nada, sentia-se amada , a felicidade , era uma felicidade verdadeira, não aquela felicidade passageira falsa de quando tinha depressão e sentia-se enganosamente feliz ao fazer mal pra alguém . Já o cenário , bem, as coisas que sentia e lhe faziam mal pareciam estar diferentes. O cheiro que sentiu na saída da lanchonete do pai de Tomo parecia mais de uma deliciosa refeição, ao invés de algo que virasse o estomago . O parque não parecia mais feio, a neve não parecia mais dura nem agressiva . Essa , em especial , parecia cada vez mais branca e linda ao passar dos minutos , como se quisesse atingir um auge . Tudo fazendo um lindo cenário para aquele dia especial na sua vida , que poderia ser até eterno , ao lado de sua amiga.

Mas ele não seria eterno, e quando pensava nisso , Miyabi viu então uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção : uma maquina, dessas de por ficha, de tirar fotos. Não podia fazer aquele dia ser eterno , mas podia guardar uma eterna recordação. E não tinha mais fotos dela com sua amiga. Precisava recomeçar a coleção de bons momentos ali mesmo. Sim , aquela maquina veio bem a calhar. Sem falar nada, pegou na mão da amiga e puxou ela para lá, num passo mais acelerado, tomando cuidado pra não escorregar .Dizia apenas "Vem " para Tomo que olhava curiosa e sem entender e não entendeu até passar por uma pequena cortina e ver uma maquina que estava a sua frente . Olhou então para Miyabi e não precisaram combinar nada: um sorriso de cada já foi o suficiente para entender o que fariam lá: eternizar aquele momento

Então , ao colocar algumas moedas na maquina, Miyabi correu atrás de Tomo. Estacionou seu queixo no ombro da amiga e a parte da frente do seu corpo junto as costas dela. Colou rosto com rosto , parou a mão direita na barriga de Tomo e a esquerda em cima da direita pra ambas receberem em seguida as mãos de Tomo. Não foi preciso X , as duas já sorriam naturalmente e FLASH ! na parte de baixo a abertura da maquina soltava uma cartelinha com duas fotos , uma pra cada, que seria uma pequena forma de eternizar aquele dia!

Pegaram a foto então e olharam . Admiravam o retrato , e no meio dela Miyabi pensava em como sua situação mudou do começo do dia para aquele momento. Só a presença da amiga já praticamente reviveu ela . Comentou isso com Tomo , para em seguida dizer :

-Mas ainda tenho muito o que fazer ...

- Pq , Miyabi-Chan ? – perguntou Tomo

Miyabi respirou fundo e, depois de muito tempo com um bem estar,se sentiu um pouco mal naquele momento relembrando seus outros problemas que ainda precisava resolver . Continuou a conversa então explicando:

-Bem , é que a grande verdade é que estar com você de novo me dá forças e muito para recomeçar , e eu preciso disso , pois tenho muitos problemas para resolver . Estou sem estudar a muito tempo, não tenho nenhum plano pro futuro nem falo mais com ninguém ...

Tomoko então deu um pulinho na frente da Miyabi interrompendo e com um sorriso disse:

-JÁ SEI !!

Miyabi olhou curiosa .

-Miyabi-Chan pode virar uma idol , assim como eu !

- Ah , não ... assim, do nada ? e não se esqueça que já tentei da ultima vez e não consegui ...

- Pq não ? Miyabi-Chan é linda, inteligente e canta muito bem , pode conseguir muito mais do que eu . Se a Miyabi-Chan quiser , eu posso conseguir um teste pra você na minha agência !

Miyabi parou e pensou por alguns segundos sobre isso . Não era como se ela tivesse planejado coisa do tipo, mas a verdade é que, sem estudar , ser uma idol poderia dar um bom suporte para ela até recomeçar os estudos. .Tinha tudo que uma idol precisa ter, só precisava querer . E convenhamos : não é todo mundo que pode se dar ao luxo de estar com a vida estragada e escolher se quer ou não recomeçar sendo logo uma estrela . Ela poderia tentar. Não. Ela ia tentar !

Abaixou a cabeça sorrindo e viu a foto das duas juntos em sua mão. Junto da sua amiga, quando parecia que um novo problema apareceria, ele desapareceu no mesmo momento.

Levantou a cabeça e sua amiga sorrindo perguntou mais uma vez se ela topava.

-Sim, eu vou ! – Miyabi respondeu, selando de vez o começo de sua nova vida !

Tomo ficou muito feliz de poder ter sua amiga perto dela tamnbém no trabalho e as duas riram juntas . Problema resolvido , o dia feliz tem que continuar !

E o dia continuou daquele jeito. Conversavam , tiravam o atraso , divertiam-se . Chamavam a atenção por onde passavam , não só pela beleza, mas pela felicidade que mostravam . Alguns que viam cochichavam se as duas eram irmãs, de tão bem que pareciam juntas. Outros resumiam-se a sorrir de felicidade vendo a felicidade das duas . No mundo, ninguém parecia mais feliz do que as duas naquele momento . Não era apenas um dia , era o dia das duas .

Mas, por mais bonito que fosse esse dia, depois de algumas horas ele chegou ao fim e lá estavam as duas em frente a casa de Miyabi para a despedida. Não tinham motivo para sentir tristeza pois não seria o dia final e sim o primeiro de muitos dias assim . Tinham motivos sim para uma despedida momentânea que fosse linda e fechasse o dia.

Então, embaixo da neve que caia , Miybi chegou perto de Tomo ficando frente a frente. A mão esquerda foi passou por trás do pescoço , pausando no ombro de Tomo. A direita, nas costas . Puxou a amiga para o seu colo e a amiga retribuiu abraçando tambén . Corpo colado em corpo, Tomo menor, tinha a cabeça deitada no colo de Miyabi e olhava pra cima . Miyabi retribuía olhando pra baixo e as duas sorriam. Miyabi usava o rosto pra fazer carinho na testa da amiga. As duas então cochicharam algumas palavras de carinho e despedida que devem ficar apenas entre as duas e até por isso, elas não serão escritas aqui . O vento entendeu aquele momento de privacidade e soprou um pouco mais forte naquele momento, fazendo um som mais alto para que ninguém mais escutasse .

O cenário vazio, a neve caindo , as duas abraçadas . O retrato de uma bela pintura . Ao se despedir, sentiram isso, ambas sentindo no peito todos os sentimentos bons daquele dia .

Miyabi subiu então no seu quarto, aonde a história começa . Cansada, se trocou , pegou seu porta retratos e , depois de colocar a foto da amiga, colocou na estante, perto dos seus ursinhos . Sentada na cama , percebeu então que , mesmo sendo o mesmo quarto , aquela foto que representava sua amiga e o recomeço da amizade dava um tom todo especial para o quarto. Assim como aconteceu no parque, tudo parecia diferente . Não parecia estar mais numa prisão , os ursinhos agora pareciam de novo simpáticos, tudo que parecia ruim no seu quarto agora estava bom. Seu quarto parecia convidativo agora, assim como seu futuro : com sua amiga de volta e uma nova perspectiva pra recomeçar , Miyabi iria brilhar .Sorriu fechando os olhos, pensando no dia que passou e nas novas perspectivas agora felizes do seu futuro...graças a sua amiga ...

Do seu lado, o vidro do porta retrato refletia a neve eterna que continuava a cair lá fora , e de dentro do vidro a foto das duas amigas.abraçadas Naquele momento, a neve atingiu o seu auge e agora nunca pareceu tão linda , caindo para embelezar aquela amizade E mesmo que ela não fosse mesmo eterna , a neve naquele momento já fazia o seu papel , homenageando aquela amizade eterna ...

**FIM **


End file.
